Living The Dream
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Mia Yim gets the woman of her dreams, Becky Lynch
1. Chapter 1

Mia Yim/Becky Lynch Femslash PWP

Mia Yim watched Becky Lynch with hungry eyes, even though the Irish wrestler was married to Seth Rollins, it didn't stop the half black half-Korean superstar from desiring the Raw Women's Champion. Then, as if willed by Mia's thoughts, Becky walked up to her, a beaming smile on her face.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all, Becky." Mia said quickly , fearful that she would lose her voice.

The pair struck up a conversation with one another, which quickly escalated to flirting.

"Hey, let's get out of here, what do you say, Mia?" Becky whispered.

Mia was too stunned to say anything, so she simply nods.

Feeling Becky grab her right hand, Mia was flooded with butterflies in her stomach. They quickly exit the party.

Once outside Becky led Mia around the side of the building, going into an alleyway before pinning her against the brick wall and kissing her passionately.

Mia moaned blissfully as she wrapped her arms around the redhead and returned the kiss with equal passion, Becky then broke the kiss and moved down to Mia's exposed neck, which makes Mia moan Becky's name.

After pleasing Mia's taught skin with her mouth and tongue, Becky dropped to her knees and hiked up Mia's teal blue dress and pulled down the matching satin panties, revealing Mia's totally soaked womanhood.

Wordlessly, Becky leaned in and placed her soft, supple lips against Mia's crotch. Gasping sharply, Mia gripped the wall tightly as she the redhead's experienced tongue infiltrate the most intimate part of her body.

"Oh God." Mia moaned musically.

Then, to her surprise and disappointment, Becky stops what she's doing and stands back up.

"Let's head back to the hotel, I wanna see all of your hot body." Becky says seductively,

Still too stunned to speak, Mia only nods in compliance.

Mia was in a daze the whole ride from the party back to the hotel, all she could do was stare at Becky.

If she was being honest with herself, Mia had always wanted to be with Becky Lynch from the very first time she had seen the Irish bombshell, but she had been with Adam Cole for so long that Mia had thought that her attraction to Becky had gone away, or at least weakened over the years, but it had not.

Now, here she was, silently following Becky into their hotel, stepping onto the elevator Mia was happy that there were other people on board, Becky asked for the ninth floor, someone pressed the button for the corresponding floor, they stood at the back of the elevator, Becky takes Mia's left hand and gives it a light squeeze, causing Mia to look at her.

"You ready?" Becky asked.

"Y-yeah, as I'll ever be." came Mia's reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky stops by her suite for some "fun extras" for her and Mia's coming fun, she tells Mia to go ahead to her suite and to be naked and on the bed when she arrives.

Mia quickly makes her way to her suite and strips down completely and lays on the Queen size bed and eagerly awaited Becky's arrival.

Becky went to her suite and stripped down, save for her four-inch heels, she then finds her favorite green robe and puts it on, then she opens her travel bag and pulls out her green 8" long dildo and the harness that goes with it, once the instruments of pleasure are in place, Becky leaves her suite and heads to Mia's.

Once at Mia's door, Becky knocks.

"Come in." Mia said.

Becky walks inside and sees Mia lying on the bed, totally naked, smiling wickedly at her.

"Are you ready for "The Man" Mia?"

Mia nods and Becky takes off her robe, revealing her nude form to Mia. Mia almost swallowed her tongue when she saw Becky's beautiful form on display, her mouth suddenly becomes as dry as Nevada in the Summer.

Becky walks over and climbs into bed with Mia, Becky leaned forward and kissed Mia, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be.

Mia's pink lips were soft as she pressed them against Becky's, Becky wrapped her arms around Mia and pulled her closer, the two women closed their eyes as their kiss continued.

Becky slowly pulled away from Mia and locked gazes with the younger woman.

Mia opens her legs for Becky, who eases the strap-on inside of Mia, Becky moaned into Mia's mouth. Mia moaned into Becky's mouth as she pulled the older woman down on top of her and wrapped her legs around Becky.

Mia felt Becky's hands glide over her back and behind, which made Mia smile against Becky's lips.  
Becky moved her hips, thrusting into Mia's, Mia quickly matched the speed of Becky's thrusts, bringing their bodies in sync, Mia was on cloud nine, naked and lying beneath the most beautiful in the world in her eyes.

Becky Lynch is a goddess in every sense of the word to Mia.

Becky walks over and climbs into bed with Mia, Becky leaned forward and kissed Mia, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It was memorable like first kisses ought to be.

Mia's pink lips were soft as she pressed them against Becky's, Becky wrapped her arms around Mia and pulled her closer, the two women closed their eyes as their kiss continued.

Becky slowly pulled away from Mia and locked gazes with the younger woman.

Mia opens her legs for Becky, who eases the strap-on inside of Mia, Becky moaned into Mia's mouth. Mia moaned into Becky's mouth as she pulled the older woman down on top of her and wrapped her legs around Becky.

Mia felt Becky's hands glide over her back and behind, which made Mia smile against Becky's lips.

Becky moved her hips, thrusting into Mia's, Mia quickly matched the speed of Becky's thrusts, bringing their bodies in sync, Mia was on cloud nine, naked and lying beneath the most beautiful in the world in her eyes. Becky Lynch is a goddess in every sense of the word to Mia.

Mia arched her back as Becky pushed the strap-on deeper inside her, Mia started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Becky vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Mia to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Becky's crotch and waist. Then the older woman pulled the younger woman closer to her and cupped Mia's face in her hands before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

Mia is on all fours on the bed in front of Becky, who is wearing her green strap-on around her waist, she slowly eases the toy into Mia's moist rear. Becky smiled as she watched Mia writhe with pleasure, then with one strong thrust Becky entered Mia, resulting in a screaming moan from Mia.

Becky grabbed Mia's hips and held her steady from behind as she began moving the strap-on in and out.

"Ohhhhh." Mia moaned as she rocked back and forth, Becky easily matched Mia's motion as she licked her lips.

"B-Becky, I-I can't take it anymore I'm...I'm about to c-cum!" Mia howled.

"M-me too, Mia!" Becky moaned as she arched her back. Both Mia and Becky came at the same time, Mia laid down on her stomach on the bed and Becky laid down on top of Mia with the strap-on still inside the older woman.

"Wow Mia, I would never have guessed that you were this skilled at pleasing women." Becky said as she pulled out of Mia and rolled over onto her back, Mia crawls on top of Becky and straddles her.

"Lots of practice, Mia Charlotte and Lita were very willing to show me the ropes." Becky said with a rueful smirk.

The next morning Mia woke up still in Becky's loving embrace, she smiled as she watched her new lover, who was still sleeping soundly with her arms still around Mia.

_'Seth is gonna be sooooo pissed at me, but I don't care. Becky is mine now.' _Mia thought with a devilish smirk.


End file.
